A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
A cloud platform may process a large number of data blocks that vary in size by orders of magnitude. To store the data blocks, the cloud platform may include a data store. However, a data store may be configured to efficiently store only a certain number of data blocks or data blocks within a certain size range. Therefore, the cloud platform may experience inefficiencies or other reductions in performance when attempting to store a large number of data blocks that vary widely in size.